The present invention relates to a gondola car for unloading in a rotating/tilting facility, where the body of the car is provided with a central, full length sill as support. Two trucks or bogies which can turn are attached to the sill and at each end of the sill a buffer coupling is provided.
In order that such cars give trouble-free service, they usually have to be constructed with a relatively expensive, very rigid design which must be able to cope with very rough treatment. At the same time they should enable an easy filling and emptying via a rotating/tilting facility.
It has been found that such railway cars can be constructed with much reduced expenditure than was previously the case, and at the same time without impairing the rigidity or strength of such a car and the simplicity of loading and unloading.
The object of the present invention is therefore to develop a gondola car with which the above-mentioned disadvantages associated with the known cars of the previously mentioned kind are avoided.